


Fluffy Klance One Shots♥

by Raikabunbun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikabunbun/pseuds/Raikabunbun
Summary: Have some Klance fluff :D I'm not really good with words, but I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy these little stories ♥ thank you for reading this and have a lovely day♥





	Fluffy Klance One Shots♥

Gang AU

 

He held a gun to the man's head, not showing any sign of consideration or hesitation. The man was shivering, a shocked expression on his face as he felt the cold metal against his skin.

 

“We told you to pay up on time _._ ” A voice with a slight spanish accent growled.

 

“I-I don't k-know what you-your're talking about I swe-swear!”

 

The man holding the gun who wore an intimidating black outfit including a black threnchcoat, a dark grey hat, black gloves and sunglasses, gave the other man who was at gunpoint a small but evil smirk.

 

“You _know_ what happens if you don't pay up this instant. You owe us exactly 80.000$ as well as 10.000$ interest for taking so long. Oh and let's add 8.000$ for lying to me, shall we?”

 

“P-P-Please I'll have your money by next week, b-but please don't–”

 

“Too late, you've been keeping us waiting far too long. And who can't pay up on time has to pay with something else.”

 

And with that he pressed the trigger and the poor man fell to the floor, blood streaming from this head down to this face and one drop after another falling onto the white carpet. There was no loud noise as you would expect from a gun shot due to some sort of suppressor attached to the weapon.  
The killer smirked and looked at a partner of his who stood next to him the entire time, not saying a word, just observing and making sure everything will go smoothly and without any complications. It was not that their boss didn't trust them on their own, but he ordered for everyone to pair up with someone before getting involved in any of their gang's _business._

 

“Let's go, our job here is done.”, said the man, his spanish accent and soft amusement being clearly heard in his voice.

 

Just when his partner was out of the window he could hear someone running up the stairs. He tried to hurry up, but just when he was half way through the window, he heard the sound of a gun being loaded and a voice screaming at him the oh so familiar word:

 

“FREEZE!”

 

As he heard the voice he smirked and turned around. There stood a policeman, his gun pointed at the criminal and his hand slightly shaking. He had raven hair and his violet eyes were focused on every move of the killer in front of him.  
Just as he was about to turn around and jump out of the window onto the small balcony of the house on the other side (there was not much space between them) more steps were heard to come upstairs. The door flew open and the sound of a shot echoed through the alley. The criminal hissed and held his arm. He looked over to the man with the raven hair who had a shocked expression on his face, smirked a little and used this moment of shock in all of them to escape as quickly as he could.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Keith rubbed his eyes and sighed. He spent almost an hour on this report and was just a pile of anxiety at this point.  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, just to see his older brother Shiro with a coffee cup in his hand looking down to him with a comforting smile. Well he wasn't his biological brother, but he raised him and was just like a brother to him.

 

“How are you holding up, Keith?”

 

Keith just hummed in response and turned back to his report. Shiro sighed.

 

“I understand that you must feel awful...We all do when we have to use our guns...but you did the right thing in that situation. Even if he escaped, you tried your best to get him.”

 

Keith gulped and nodded slightly. His brother patted him on the shoulder twice and set down his coffee on the table.

 

“You should go home and get some rest, I'll finish the report.”

 

“Thanks Shiro....I really appreciate it.”

 

Keith gave him a grateful smile and stood up from his chair.  
He grabbed his jacket and tried not to run out of the building. Once outside he got into his car and drove home.

 

On his way he could feel the guilt and anxiety built up more and more. What if he caused a dangerous wound? What if it would never recover? What if...

 

He parked on his usual spot and got out of the car as fast as he could. He practically ran up the stairs to his apartment and got his key out to open the door. He just threw his stuff into the corner, didn't even bother to get out of his shoes, slammed the door shut and ran torwards the kitchen. Nothing. He then ran down the hall looking left and right into all the rooms and finally arrived at the living room. He opened the door and saw a boy with tanned skin, chocolate brown hair and a bandage around his upper arm sitting on the couch while reading a book. Tears started to form in his eyes as he rushed over to hug him from behind.  
Said boy chuckled as he leaned his head back and saw his lover burying his face into his shoulder.

 

“Well hello there, handsome. Aren't we cuddly today?”

 

But when he noticed the small tears dropping down onto his tanned skin and  that his boyfriend was shaking, his smile vanished quickly and a worried expression took over his face.

 

“Hey hey hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?”

 

He turned around and lifted Keith's head up by putting a finger under his chin and gently making him look up. When he saw his lover's face it broke his heart and he cupped his face as he whipped away the tears.

 

“I-I...I thought that...I was so scared I...”  
He broke down into sobbing as he layed a hand on the one that was caressing his cheek.

 

“Shh...calm down babe...” 

 

“B-But Lance I...I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I tried to aim at the window frame and...a-and I could've killed you I...I wouldn't know what I'd do if you were...if...”

 

Again, he started sobbing and took Lance by his shirt, pulling him to himself and clinging onto the piece of clothing, close to his lover's chest, like his life depended on it.  
Lance was a little caught off guard, Keith acted so much out of character. Normally his beloved didn't act too emotional, he was more of the cool type, he always knew what to do when it came to their missions, even if he sometimes acted a little hotheaded. But now he seemed so vulnerable, so fragile. It broke Lance's heart to see him like this and he softly put his arms around him, stroking his head and putting soft and short kisses on his head.

 

“Shh don't worry, everything is alright...I'm fine, you didn't hurt me much, it was just a graze shot...I'm right here with you...”

 

They stayed in this position until Lance pulled away from the hug and stood up. Keith, still having tears run down his cheek, gave him a confused look. He wanted to feel Lance's warmth a little longer, he didn't want him to go.  
But Lance just walked around the couch, picking up his lover bridal style. Keith was a little surprised by this and let out a quiet shriek as he was lifted up. Lance carried him over to the couch, since Keith stood behind it the whole time and he wanted him to calm down and be comfortable.  
He sat down and Keith was now lying in his arms while sitting on his lap. He gave him sweet kisses all over the face, which made his lover giggle, his voice still a little raw from the crying. 

 

 

“I'll always be by your side, remember? We knew that you going to the police undercover would cause some trouble, but it'll never ever tear us apart, I promise!”

 

Keith sniffed and nodded.

 

“I love you so damn much, Lance...”, he whispered as he stroked his beloved's cheek, deeply looking him in the eyes.

 

“I love you too, I always will...”, Lance whispered back and put his hand around Keith's waist, pulling him a little closer.

 

They stared into each other's eyes as if they could see their whole future in them and slowly leaned in, finally connecting their lips.

 

It was a soft and gentle kiss, showing their pure love for each other, not filled with any lust or want like so many others. 

 

It was a feeling like electricity running from their lips through their whole bodies, lighting up their souls. It took no turn to anything heated, it was purely romantic and intimate, making them feel warm and loved.  
Keith smiled into the kiss, as his anxiety and worries flew away, leaving him with the wonderful feeling of being loved and not alone, like he was for so many years before.

 

After a while Lance pulled away, sparkle being seen in both his and Keith's eyes.  
He smirked and said with a joking tone in his voice:

 

“Good thing I'm normally our sharpshooter, or the boss wouldn't have such a great success rate with bad shooters like you on our team–”

 

He got hit with a pillow to his face.

 

“Idiot!” Keith laughed.

 

Lance laughed too, throwing the pillow on his face away and kissing Keith again, both of them smiling into the kiss as the sun slowly set and the golden light of sunset shone through the windows.

 


End file.
